1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cryptographic techniques for use in a communications network such as a wireless communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to discussion of Related Art, the following Glossary of acronyms used in this specification is provided as a convenience to the reader. The acronyms are defined in the specification as they are used.